


I Don't Know What We Were Doing

by Calicornia



Category: Calicornia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia





	I Don't Know What We Were Doing

"I started rewatching Full Metal Alchemist, it's the ultimate femdom." Edward Mustang the mukbang stared into the camera, but the story wasn't about him. He will never be as good as Josuke Metallica.

Gundam crushed a bunch of fruit in a hydrualic press, he was mass producing women's underwear. The femdom needed to be pleased. The ass needed to be teased. The Rock Lee sneezed. Tenten deserved more screentime.

Troy Bolton broke into Anasui's house. He knew what had to be done.

"You gotta get your head in the game."  A basketball slapped Narciso's cuckholded face.

* * *

 

Anasui.

* * *

 

 


End file.
